What happens in Fresno
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: A lawyer brings up Sara's past during cross examination. See what Sara has to say about this unrelated topic, knowing Sara there's something.


_Hey guys this is my second CSI fanfic my first being How to Lose a Guy in Five Minutes.I'm thinking of adding another chapter, I'll try if anyone wants me to. Please read and review. I hate to say this but please no mean reviews, I know I should want criticism but I'm just getting back into writing after a long hiatus, so please be gentle. Enjoy, I hope. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>After finishing my shift and changing into more appropriate court clothes in the locker room, I met the team in the break room to say goodbye before my testimony.<p>

"Hey Sara, getting ready to face the she-devil?" Greg asked passing me a pity cup of his special blend.

"Wow, Greg's handing over his special coffee without begging. This lawyer must be tough." I say joking, yet I can't help but let the new worry that has set in into my voice.

"You don't even know the half of it, Sara." Nick said putting his head on the table.

"She finds every sore spot in your past and brings it up to compromise you in front of the jury." Warrick added on.

"She found out about my dancing days, and Warrick's addiction." Catherine supplied taking a long sip of her coffee.

"How far back will she go?" I ask, my voice hopefully not showing my worry, but if it doesn't my face will.

The team all stared at me as if I was the saint that nothing bad could be found in my past, if only they knew.

"You have nothing to worry about Sara. Harvard graduate, no addictions or presumptuous jobs. She'll have a hard time getting to you. Just be your usual strong, unphased self and you'll be fine." Catherine replied and set her coffee cup back on the table. "Fill it up Greg, I can still hear her voice."

I forced myself to put the worry to the back of my mind. If she bring it up, I know my rights.

"Besides don't worry you won't have to do this alone. I'll come and make sure she doesn't hurt my sister." Nick said patting me on the shoulder.

"Count us in too, I want to watch you make her cry." Greg said, Catherine and Warrick nodded their agreement.

"Thanks guys but I'll be fine." I say trying to get them to stay.

"It's nothing really, besides we all had someone there with us. Might as well all go for once." Nick said again.

I nod at his monologue, and within minutes we're in our separate cars driving to the court house.

* * *

><p>"State your name for the record."<p>

"Sarah Sidle. S I D L E."

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I swear."

"Please proceed Defense."

"Sidle. That sounds familiar." The lawyer said

"It's a common name." I say, calmly

"Hmm, maybe. But it reminds me of this interesting piece of history I found about a Sidle family in Fresno, California 1984." The lawyer spoke in a patronizing tone.

"Your Honor, this has nothing to do with this case." I spoke in what I hope is a confident tone to the judge.

"I'm getting to know this witness's character, your honor." The lawyer continued

"I'll allow it. Get to the point, Ms. Wood." The judge said in monotone.

Glancing at the group I can see the looks of confusion on their faces, including Grissom's. Shoot, I should have known he'd be here.

"Ms. Sidle, in 1984 there was a court case against your mother, Laura Sidle. For what?"

"Your Honor?" I ask hoping he will stop this useless questioning

"Answer the question, Ms. Sidle." He replied

"I don't see how this applies to this case. But my mother was charged with the murder of my father." I say trying hard to ignore the surprised faces of the team.

"Where were you during the murder?"

"In the next room." I say cautiously What kind of statement is she trying to make about my character?

"And after the case what happened?"

"I was put into foster care, until I was 16 and got into Harvard. But I don't see wh-" I said before I was interrupted

"Why did your mother murder your father?"

"With all due respect," which in your case is none, "I do not see why the motive behind my mother's actions are relevant in this case. I am not here to talk bout my past, I am here to explain the evidence."

"Just answer the question, Ms. Sidle." The lawyer glared

"He was abusive to us." At this I notice a angry fidgeting from the team.

"Would you condemn the murder of an abuser?"

"I would not, they deserve jail not death. But I will say if you do not get to the point in this, we will be missing the chance to put an abuser into jail." I say trying to get her to hurry.

"Jury, you can surely see what Ms. Sidle is hoping for. The abuse she suffered has turned all men she sees into abusers how can we possibly view her evidence as unbiased, when she herself is?"

"Excuse me Ms. Wood. But if you have a problem with my past why don't we take a walk down yours? Plenty of pictures show you and your client in a secluded club off the strip. That's a strange place to hold a meeting, yes? Not to mention you long history of getting settlements from your clients, marrying them and then leaving them to increase your fortune." I say taking out pictures from my file

"That has nothing to do with this case." Ms. Wood faltered

"And my past does?" I questioned

"No further questions." Ms. Wood exclaimed sitting back down beside her now red faced client.

"Prosecution, your witness."

"Can you explain your evidence to the jury, Ms. Sidle?" The prosecutor asked trying to hide his smirk, same as the rest of the room.

* * *

><p>With the questioning done, I made my way outside the court doors with the team behind me.<p>

"That was amazing, Sara!" Greg exclaimed hugging me

"You had her speechless, and the client, I thought his head was going to turn purple he was so angry." Nick claimed hugging me also.

"Thanks guys." I say releasing Nick from the hug

"I'm sorry she brought all that stuff up, Sara." Catherine apologized, "It was a low blow."

"She almost had five homicidal CSIs on her, but we decided she'd just be getting a few well timed anonymous phone calls." Nick added

"Yeah. It wasn't the best way for that to come out, I like to keep the past in the past. But I guess it's best you all find out now rather than having to hide it anymore." I smile trying to calm them done so I can try to calm my anger.

"I can't believe that happened to you." Warrick said hugging me for the first time today

"It's alright it actually kind of feels good to talk about. Only my brother knows what happened but it's not like he was there." I say rambling a bit

"Well, we are all going to the diner to drink Ms. Wood's memory with all the coffee we can, you coming? We can talk all you want about your childhood, if it gets to personal we can just go around the table and talk about each person's." Catherine offered

"That actually sounds pretty good, I'll just go sign my slip inside and meet you there." I say walking up the court house's steps.

"If you see Grissom tell him where we're going and not to flake on us." Catherine yelled after

"Okay." I call back.

I can't imagine what quote he'll try to pass off as a meaningful conversation this time. Though at this point it will probably better, than a half caring conversation from him.

When I walked into the hallway after signing my testimony and some other authorization papers, I notice Grissom leaning against one of the walls.

"Hey, Griss." I say trying for cheerful

"Sara." His voice came out as a whisper. "I never knew."

Reaching out my hand to squeeze his shoulder I replied, "No one did, that's how I wanted it."

Placing his hand over mine and holding it in his, he pulls me into a comforting hug. The hug lasts longer than my hugs with the others, been then again there has always been more to use than subordinate and boss.

"Come on the teams waiting." I say pulling away slowly with regret.

He brings my hand to his lips and says, "Lead the way."


End file.
